1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rasp for the working of bones, the rasp comprising a toothed working part and a connecting part for the fixation of the rasp to an impact tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bearing surfaces of bones which are to receive a prosthesis (for example an artificial hip joint) are worked on and are finished by rasps made of metal or metal alloys. Known are rasps made of steel, stainless steel, surface treated steel, chemically nickel-coated steel or chrome-plated steel, respectively. Such rasps are known in various shapes and sizes. The known rasps are cleaned and are sterilized in a sterilizer after each operation. These steps are not without problems for several reasons. After the operation the rasps are contaminated with blood and bone material and have to be cleaned manually e.g. with a brush. This is an unpleasant work and there is a considerable danger of injury of the worker due to the sharp cut or chiselled teeth of the rasp. On the other hand, there is a considerable risk that the rasps come into contact with each other or with other metal parts during cleaning and sterilization and that the rasps lose their sharpness by such contacts. The rasp's teeth are getting blunt of course as well by the repeated normal use of the rasps. Even a very small bluntness of the teeth, however, causes a considerable disadvantage (longer operation time, overheating and destroying of bone material). Furthermore the known rasps made of metal are heavy, making their manipulation during operation tiresome.